Always
by sefcati
Summary: When Gabriella face hard times, she only needs one look, a certain look that reassures her that everything will be alright. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Another one shot. Just can't help it, I love them . **

* * *

><p><em>When my world is falling apart<em>_  
><em>_When there's no light__  
><em>_To break up the dark__  
><em>_That's when I__  
><em>_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore__  
><em>_And I can't find my way home any more__  
><em>_That's when I__  
><em>_I look at you_

Gabriella Montez. When you ask people who she is. They'll tell you that she's a strong headed person, opinionated, full of passion, headstrong, always has her head up high, she's loyal, responsible, she's an open minded lady.

But as she walked down the hallway of her school, East High, everything wasn't great. She has her head down, she can hear people talk about her, insult her, stare at her, call her hurtful names; slut, whore and other stuff as she walked quietly down the hallway. Why? She's pregnant, yes, she is indeed pregnant and now all the school knows it. Pregnant with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton. People have known him for the captain of the basketball team. The king of the school. The heartthrob. People have respect for him. He was a player, inside and outside the court, but Gabriella saw him, not the basketball player, but him as a person, and he changed, he changed because of her.

It hurts him to see Gabriella being insulted as she walked pass him, they have agreed to keep their relationship in a down low, where only their cycle of friends knew. People thought that the father's baby run away from her.

As Gabriella walk, she can still remember the look given to her by her mother, a look of pure dissapointment. She never saw that look, not even when she failed an exam. But Gabriella's mom has always been supportive on what Gabriella's decision, although she did not approve on her being pregnant at an early age, she told Gabriella that she supports her on whateve she wants to do, even if she wants to keep the baby.

However, Troy's parents was a different story, her dad walked – no stormed out of the house upon hearing the news, saying that he'll talk to him when he has calmed down. His mother, was surprisingly calm, dissapointed but calm.

The couple's now on their secret hiding place. Talking.

"You okay?" asked Troy as he wrapped his arms around his sad girlfriend.

Gabriella was looking over the over seeing view as she replied, "I'll be okay."

"You shouldn't mind what other people say to you, don't let them get to you or stress you, it's not good for the baby." Troy said as he cupped her face.

Gabriella looked deeply towards Troy's calming eyes, knowing that he's trying hard to be strong, for both of them. "I'll try."

"I love you." Troy told her with sincerity.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied with the same sincerity.

Troy has always have this charm about him, that makes her melt everytime, a look that tells her that he's always there for her, and that tells her everything's going to be fine, a smile that reassures her that he's always there to support her, gestures that shows how much he loves her. Gestures that was so innocent, turned into something more passionate.

When she feels that her world is falling apart, when she feels lost and alone, it only takes his eye, his deep blue cobalt eyes of assurance, assurance that he'll be there for her. When she looks at him, she feels complete, when she looks at him, she feels that what people say don't matter, it's just her and him in their own little world.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Troy helped Gabriella hoped into his car before heading home, her mother agreed that she could stay at Troy's, so that Troy can be a part of the whole pregnancy, from the mood swings to the morining sickness, from weird food craving to the doctor's appointment. Troy and Gabriella _never _imagined having a baby and being a parent at an early age, of course they had discussed what they want for their future, Gabriella was going to Standford taking Medicine, while Troy study at UCLA, they planned to make long distance relationship work, and as soon they got off college, they'll have a family, but I guess they did everything backwards.

Gabriella, however is going to U of A with Troy, after much talk to his dad who eventually agreed, so that they could be closer together and stay close at home.

Troy and Gabriella decided to wait until their child is born, to know the gender.

Months have gone and passed by, Gabriella just went into labour.

"_TROY! I can't do it." Screamed Gabriella in pain as she pushed._

"_You can do it, babe." Troy comforted her._

"_I can't" Gabriella replied._

"_Look at me, look at me." Troy said as Gabriella did what she was told and looked at him panting. That's when she knew, she knew that she can do it. The look that assured her it'll be okay._

"_You can do it." Troy once more told her where he recieved a nod. _

"_Okay, Gabriella. I need you to push." The doctor said and Gabriella pushed and soon enough a baby's cry filled the room and the couple looked at eachother, pure happiness on their face._

Now, Troy watched as his wife, Gabriella Bolton, craddle their son Alexander Caleb.

Gabriella looked over her husband with pure happiness and contentment, knowing he'll be there for her _always._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so random one shot. <strong>

**I don't know what you guys think, so tell me.**

**It's just a Troyella moment that came into my mind. **


End file.
